


tonight don't leave me alone

by crystallized



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Wincestiel - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and again, Cas will stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight don't leave me alone

It's an easy pattern to follow, once they settle into it. Outside, everything is falling apart, but every now and then Cas will come for them, take them out of the shitty motel or stay inside it with them. Every now and again, Cas will stay.

Sam can tell the difference easily - it's his eyes. Cas has always had that intensity, but...Sam has come to think of him as Castiel when he shows up as an avenging angel with a mission, and Cas when he's like this. When his eyes are softer and filled with the pain that Sam knows all too well, the feeling of hopelessness in a war he can't possibly win...Sam knows that feeling all too well.

So does Dean, for that matter, but Dean has never been the one to look carefully for the little differences. Dean still sees so much of the world in black and white, and he always sees Castiel, still, unable to believe despite being the one to gift the angel with the nickname. Dean always throws the same lazy grin at Cas when he arrives unsummoned, the same brightness lighting up his eyes, but it's Sam who always makes the first move, and it's Sam's lead that Dean follows. Dean's okay with letting Sam have this one thing, but only to a point.

So when Sam holds his hand out, arm stretched towards the angel, quiet, waiting, it's Dean who crosses the room in short quick strides as Castiel collapses into him at exactly the right moment. Sam isn't far behind, his strength holding them both up, guiding brother and beloved further into the room. It's always the same shitty motel no matter what state or town it's in, but at least it's a king bed, now. They stopped pretending a long time ago.

On days like today, Cas's eyes threatening tears, they'll just lay in bed for a while, holding each other, silent. It's Castiel's grief and so it's Castiel who lays between them, forehead touching Dean's, Sam's arms hiding him safe from the world. Sam and Dean have both had their moments of being the focus, but days like today are all about Castiel. Dean's green meets Cas's blue, and Sam will smile - even though the sadness is infectious, even though they only have this because of the pain, at least they have it.


End file.
